


The Demon In My Head

by Amberstarry



Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean-Centric, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Inner Demons, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Conflict, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madness is taking it's toll, and the voice in Dean's head is only getting louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon In My Head

There was a throbbing pain in his head. He decided to go for a walk around the bunker to clear his mind - perhaps make a coffee, anything to ease the constant throbbing in his skull.

He left his room in somewhat of a daze, his green eyes rolling, unfocused, and his brain foggy from the thoughts that consumed him.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

The darkness was swelling in him, the black smoke soaking into his flesh, infiltrating his muscles, poisoning his bloodstream. It coursed through him, made his heart beat faster, his breathing quicken and his jaw clench.

He staggered his way down the corridor, trying to ignore the voice in his head teasing and cajoling him with sadistic amusement.

_Go on, kill. You know you want to. It’s what you were born to do. It’s the only thing you’re good for. So do it, Dean, kill._

When he got to the kitchen he ripped the refrigerator door open and pulled out the jug of chilled water. He poured himself a glass, shaking his head roughly to try and keep alert.

_Kill, Dean. Kill. Kill. KILL._

The water tasted bitter on his tongue, but the icy feel of it running down his throat cleared his mind a bit. 

He began to walk back to his bedroom, but decided to stop over in the bathroom first. He walked up to the basin and turned on the tap, splashing his face with cool water. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine although he wasn’t cold.

When he lifted his head again and looked in the mirror, a feeling of dread washed over him in a much more chilling way than the cold water ever could have. His eyes were black as onyx, the mark of a corrupted soul. The voice in his head laughed with malice.

_Kill. Or I’ll kill you._


End file.
